Twilight Revised
by KatYoshiCullen
Summary: Theres a new vamp in town and she is heating thinks up. What happens to Edward? "Wait," you say,"Wheres Bella?" Well she is here. Who gets Edward? One of the girls loses and its not who you think it is; come find out who wins Edward's heart. Review please
1. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or do I plan to.**

**Preface**

My life was over but it wasn't the end. It was just about to begin.

**Chapter 1- New Life**

**-Flashback-**

The sun was setting ending another boring day. I'm heading for work at the local restaurant. Out of nowhere I hear my name being called in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. A man steps out of the shadows with a woman. They look like they are both in their mid-20's and their skin is a shocking starch white. As they walk closer to me I notice that both their eyes are an unusual yellow. The man and woman both stop in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I said thinking they spoke English because of their skin color.

"Would you be our daughter?" the man said in the same voice from before.

"But…I have…to work." I said pausing in slight shock of how dull my voice sounded compared to the man standing in front of me.

"Well, we can take care of that. Follow me." The man commanded me. I obeyed.

I could not stop myself from moving towards this strange man. He led me to my house and told me to get anything I want to keep. I went in grabbed some clothes, jewelry, money, and my favorite books, I walked back out of my house and saw a carriage waiting for me.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." The man said poking his head out of the carriage.

"Yes sir." I said hopping in the carriage unwillingly. I felt the carriage move forward.

"My name is Benji Tia and this is my wife, Chi Tia." the man said gesturing towards the woman next to him.

"My name is Sakura Yo…." I started to say.

"We already know your name my dear." Chi told her in a sweet creamy voice. "I am sorry to say you must change your name from 'Sakura Yoshi Fu' to Yoshi Marie Tia."

"Why can I no keep my name?" I asked very confused.

"Don't you worry my dear." Chi told me. "You will have all questions answered, so no worries."

"Now, what do you want to know first?" Benji asked me.

"How do you know my name and why can I not keep it." I asked.

"We have been watching you for a while and you can't keep your name because you will be our daughter," Benji explained calmly.

"Ok, where are you taking me and why?" I asked warily.

"To the country and again to be our daughter." Benji said softly.

"Why do I have to be your daughter?" I asked with hysteria in my voice.

"My dear, you have no reason to be alarmed. We won't hurt you." Chi chimed in realizing that it was a lie.

"You were chosen from all of Japan. Mainly because of your extra talents." Benji replied ignoring Chi.

"Extra talents? I don't have extra talents." I exclaimed.

"Quite now my dear. You'll find out soon." Chi said lovingly.

**-End Flashback**

I sped down the highway, laughing quietly. "My, my how times have changed."

My parents and I had just moved to Forks, WA. To avoid exposition back in Hong Kong. But all I had in mind was that smell that I came across early this morning. My parents and me knew there were others of their kind here, but could do nothing about it until I met one of them at school first.

I pulled into the parking lot in my beautiful but very expensive white Mazda Kazamai. I pulled to a stop, grabbed my bag, and got out. I started walking towards the office and walked in. "Hi, my name's Yoshi Tia. I came to get my schedule." I said in the most attractive voice any human ever heard.

"Umm…err. Yes, here it is." A lady in her early 40's said kind of frantically.

"Thank you." I replied kindly.

I stepped out of the room to be swept over by the same smell I came across this morning.

"So it looks like we have a new vampire family staying in town don't we Jasper." An irresistible voice said so low only I and the other 2 vampires could hear. I turned around to find 2 beautiful young men.

"Now we don't want to hurt you. We just want to get to know you. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Hale." The younger looking male with bronze hair said.

"I'm Yoshi Tia."I said for the second time in the past five minutes.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshi." Jasper says.

"As is a pleasure for me." Edward says reaching out to place a small kiss on my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said to the men in front of me.

"Umm…thank you for your assistance Jasper. You can go back to Alice now." Edward told Jasper but winking at me.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded and Jasper left.

"May I walk you to class?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes, you may. I have English first." I replied.

"That's my first class also." Edward said flashing a dazzling smile.

"Shall we go then?" I said starring at Edward.

"Let's go." Edward said . As we walked to class we heard a deafening roar from an old truck suddenly being cut off.

* * *

**Ok so I deleted the first one and repost it because it had major i combined the first and second chapters and added a please leave some reviews and I will update tomorrow.**

**KatYoshiCullen**


	2. English

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or do I plan to.**

**Chapter 2 – English**

Edward held the door open and let me in first. He is the nicest man – human or vampire – that I ever met.

"I'm nice am I?" Edward said grinning at me.

" I didn't say that out loud!" I said shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I do that all the time. I should have warned you that I could read minds." Edward said pulling out a chair for me to sit in. Doing the same with the chair next to me and sitting down in it.

"So since I can read minds. What can you do?" Edward asked smiling politely.

"I can change relationships, but I don't like to use that power. I also can move things with my mind." I answered.

"You move things with your mind? Can you give me an example?" Edward asked flashing me a crooked smile.

"Not now, Crazy McCrazy." I replied back.

"Hmm…ok then, who do you live with and where did you last come from?" He asked looking into my onyx eyes.

"My mother, Chi, and my father and creator, Benji. We moved from Hong Kong and before that we stayed with the Volituri." I calmly said looking forward.

"Volituri? They don't usually let just anyone stay with them. How did you…?" Edward asked totally befuddled.

"My father was created by Aro himself."

"Did he work for Aro?" Edward asked truly curious.

"My father is a very long descendant of Aro. Since Aro is a very old man he had time to trace back to his human family. This is still an unknown time. He had a sister and she had a son and named him after her brother because her brother disappeared the day she went into labor." I continued, "Then her son got married and the blood line continued. My father is a descendant of Elizabeth, Aro's sister. Aro wanted to have a part of his family close to him again, so he changed Benji."

Edward just stared at me and I was sure he was amazed.

"Aro was a human once. Who changed him?" Edward asked while looking down to take class notes.

"Yes, he was human at one time, but all I know is that whoever changed him died because of Aro's rage for changing him after he woke up. Aro doesn't like to talk about it. I got that information from my father." I answer staring at the teacher while she was talking.

"Carlisle would find this very interesting." Edward mumbled this to himself.

"Carlisle? Who is that?" I asked.

"He is my father and my creator." Edward said still taking notes. The bell rang at that moment and made me jump. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to time or the class.

"May I walk you to your next class?" Edward asked politely stuffing his papers in his bag.

"It would be a pleasure." I said grinning at him. All he did was laugh and stood up.

"Mind telling me where your next class is?" Edward said smiling like a fool. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"I believe I have health next and then I have algebra after." I said looking down at my schedule.

"Hmm…I have history which is next to the health class and I have algebra with you."` Edward said holding the door open for me again.

"We are just destined to be together, aren't we?" I laughed causally.

"In more ways than you know." Edward answered with a far-off look in his eye.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

After Edward dropped me off at my history class and left for his gym class, I began to wonder what was wrong with him. He had been fine in English, but in our algebra class it was like his mind was in another place. I had been careful with my own thoughts so as to not tip him off. I was worried that it might have something to do with me and if it is I hope it's not bad. I sat down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, my name's Yoshi Tia." I said to the girl.

"Umm… Hi, I'm...."

* * *

****

**OK so I updated like I said I would but if I don't get any reviews I won't post the next chapter. So...Review...review...review.**

**Next chapter depends on your posts.**

There is something so you will want to read more. Please, review!

**KatYoshiCullen**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok so I like the hits but I need some reviews and then I'll post the next chapter.**

**In the next chapter where meeting Bella and talking to Edward over the phone-via text message.**

**_Please Review!!!!!!!!_**

**KatYoshiCullen**


	4. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or do I plan to.**

Chapter 3 – Unexpected

After Edward dropped me off at my history class and left for his gym class, I began to wonder what was wrong with him. He had been fine in English, but in our algebra class it was like his mind was in another place. I had been careful with my own thoughts so as to not tip him off. I was worried that it might have something to do with me and if it is I hope it's not bad. I sat down next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, my name's Yoshi Tia." I said to the girl.

"Umm… Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She said in a shy manner. I smiled at her as I looked at how our relationship will affect me. I couldn't see the reason behind it but all I got from her was a negative relationship. It unnerved me but I got over it quickly filing in my memory.

I got to start thinking about my relationship with Edward. I had yet to check Edward. But we got along fine and it didn't worry me. I started on the paper Mr. Holiday handed out. I didn't get but two problems done when my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message.

Yoshi – I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I just heard something in one of my family members mind and it got me worried. Sorry. – Edward

Well I wasn't expecting that. 'I guess I will tell him its ok and I didn't know he heard long distance.' I didn't get the chance to start typing when I got another message.

Y. – Don't type, just think and read. I still should have been paying more attention to you not worrying so much. I also got your number from Alice. – E.

'Who's Alice?' I thought, but suddenly remembering this morning when he said her name to Jasper. My pone buzzed again.

Y. – Alice is my sister you can meet her at lunch. She is eager to meet you. Yes, you are right about Jasper; he is Alice's mate. – E.

'How many family members do you have?' I thought suddenly wary that we had moved to a place with to many vampires.

Y. – I have six other members of my family. You have no worries about us we won't hurt you or you family. – E.

'What about exposure?' I got up and turned in the paper that was handed out.

Y. – It won't hurt us. We moved here two years ago. So no worries love. – E.

'Love?' I asked shocked.

Y. – You don't mind, do you? You are my type after all. – E.

' If I could blush, I would.' I thought, his type, how could I be his type.

Y. – Hmm…I don't know how to describe it, but I know its there. We just get along. Don't you think so? – E.

' Umm…sort of, yes. But I just met you. It's kind of sudden.' I was unsure about how he was acting. Something has him acting weird.

Y. – I'll see you at lunch. The bell is about to ring. – E.

I snapped the phone shut and the bell rang. 'Ironic much.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Umm... Edward there is something I want to show you." I said. 'It's my baby.'

"Your baby?" Edward asked.

" Yes, her name is Angel." I said dragging Edward out to the parking lot.

* * *

**OK so I updated like I said I would but if I don't get any reviews I won't post the next chapter. So...Review...review...review.**

**Next chapter depends on your posts.**

**KatYoshiCullen**


	5. Authors note 2

Ok I've got major writers block. Give me some help. I need reviews tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. I am planning to have a Jacob POV, But I don't know when most likely within the 15th - 20th chapters. Yes I do plan to have a long story. But like I said before I need some reviews.

KatYoshiCullen


	6. A white Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or do I plan to.**

**Chapter 4- A white Angel**

Ms. Ruby dismissed us so we could go change before lunch. I loved to dance but when everyone took it slow it about drove me insane.

I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and walked out. As I walked out I saw Edward standing against the wall. 'Hi Edward. Are you hungry?' I add sarcastically.

"That depends on what I'm having." Edward said grabbing my hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"Always the gentleman. Aren't you, Edward?" I said pulling my hand away.

"Of course! Come on Alice is getting impatient." Edward said leading the way.

"That's right. It totally slipped my mind." I said catching up to Edward.

"How could you forget someone like my sister?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Maybe because I haven't even met her yet." I said walking into the lunch room.

"Well now you can. Yoshi this is Alice ; Alice this is Yoshi." Edward said gesturing between me and Alice.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." I said politely.

"Oh my gosh, we are going to be great friends. This is going to be so much fun." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Down, girl, down." Edward said laughing. "Yoshi, you met Jasper. This is Emmett and Rosalie." Edward motion toward a bulky male and a blonde female.

"Hi." I said giving them a small wave. "Umm… Edward there is something I want to show you." I said. 'It's my baby.'

"Your baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes, her name is Angel." I said dragging Edward out to the parking lot.

As I led Edward to my car, he stopped dead cold only half way there. " Edward, are you ok?" I asked waving a hand in front of his shocked face.

"Is that a Mazda Kazamai?" Edward asked pointing a finger at my car.

"2008 model to be exact." I said walking to my car.

"Where did you get it?" Edward said walking around my car.

"Japan, my home country." I said watching Edward look under the car.

"Can I see the inside?" Edward asked getting up off the ground.

"Sure." I replied getting out my keys and opening the doors.

The doors lifted up to reveal white cream colored leather seats, a black interior with whit accents and tinted windows.

"So, what do you think?" I asked warily.

"Extravagant much?" Edward said climbing in.

"I do like my car." I said climbing in and closing the doors. It got darker as the doors closed, but I started the car and it purred to life.

"I like the sound of the engine."Edward commented. "Why did you name your car?"

"I named her because she is special to me." I said turning on some music. Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' came on.

"Rosalie will have a fit when she sees this car." Edward said laughing.

"If you think she'll like this then she will love my parents 2007 Mazda Ryuga Concept." I said braggingly.

"A Ryuga Concept? You have to be joking." Edward said shocked.

"Nope, no joke." I said smiling.

"Hey what class do you have next?"

"I have biology next." I said looking at the clock. It was about time for class. I unlocked and opened the doors.

"I have it with you. Come on we don't want to be late." Edward said walking back towards the school. "Oh, I almost forgot. You and your parents are invited to my home tonight."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. So I posted pics of the cars on my profile. I love these two cars. I had so much fun picking them out. Give me some help. I need reviews tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. I am planning to have a Jacob POV, But I don't know when most likely within the 15th - 20th chapters. Yes I do plan to have a long story. But like I said before I need some reviews.**

**KatYoshiCullen**


	7. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

**Ok so this site has been banned at school and so I will be on less and don't know when i will be able to post. Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**KatYoshiCullen**


End file.
